


Haunted Mansion

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: The Haunted Mansion (2003)
Genre: F/M, Haunted mansion, Haunted mention but with Jim being obliviously courted and Sarah saves the day, M/M, One sided romance, if Elizabeth was a boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: In romance they always say that a forbidden romance is the best type of love story, and yet have two of the same genders being in love has to be the most forbidden as it's not even encouraged in modern day society, Haunted mansion is the same but as Jim Evers being the love interest and Sarah Evers trying to stop a ghost from getting with her husband.





	1. Chapter 1

It was past midnight, the masters retired and the servants were asleep, all was silent.  
Until a light bobbed along the hallway towards a certain room, the door opened with a creak and small footsteps came closer towards the sleeping form.  
The light shone over him and brown eyes opened up then the pupils reacted to the light, the boy who was now wide awake, shieded away from the light like a bat.  
The one with the light chuckled, the young master thought it was funny to see his man servant- (well more of a boyservant) react this way.  
“Mr Gracey? It’s…after midnight?” The boy said grimacing at his clock.  
“Oh really, Mr Henshaw? I hadn’t the foggiest idea.”  
He grabbed the boys hand and pulled him to his feet, Edward was already used to the young masters whims of exploration at ungodly hours  
He grabbed his shoes without question and grabbed his own lamp.  
“Where are we going?” He asked following behind the raven haired youth.  
“To the cementary, I saw a ghost.”  
Edward rolled his eyes “There's no such thing as ghosts,”  
“Oh hush now, you non believer.”

The more they walked the more Edward was feeling afraid, it was so silent and the creaks underfoot were louder at night than during the day.

“Young master,” he whispered feeling his heartbeat in his chest.  
“What if we are caught? I’ll be punished- whipped to the bone, and them sent away- oh let's turn back while we have the cha-”  
“Shush,”  
It wasn't rudeness as the young lad stood rigid and this only amplified Edwards fear.  
What was it, the servants? The master?  
Something white down the corridor flickered past.  
Edwards eyes bulged, while Mr Gracey grinned with passionate intent.  
“Let's go,”  
“No, no, no,”  
They began their descent out into the yards and towards the garden where the cementary was kept.  
Only Mr Gracy’s oil lamp had given Edward some comfort, until they reached a wall with vines and plants covered over it.  
“She's on the other side,” Mr Gracy said and began to climb, Edward looked around horrified “who? And what are you doing!?”  
“Keep your voice down, fool!” Mr Gracy hissed and then vanished as he leapt over the wall, Edward heard the thunk as he landed on the other side, the wall muffled his voice as he spoke.  
“Are you coming over or what?”  
Edward looked at the wall in trepidation, he couldn't leave the young master to go on his own devices, if he got hurt it was all in his hands.  
He began to climb.  
He jumped down and was about to yell at Mr Gracly only to get silenced again.  
Mr Gracly pointed and Edward turned, he was shocked to see a pale form floating in the Verona.  
And she was singing, a beautiful melody, and Edward watched mouth agape, it was lovely song one of warmth and home.  
Both he and Mr Gracly watched in awe.  
It was beautiful, her form glowed so bright it was as if the moon was shining on her illuminating the garden, Edward had never seen anything so spectacular in all his life.  
Until a hand came into view and he saw mr Gracy's playful grin,  
“Would you like to dance,” Edward almost laughed but remained stoic, only the trembling of his lip gave him away.  
He bowed “why of course, Mr Gracy,”  
He took his hand and for a moment they were both swept away twirling amongst the roses as they began to sway, the ghost didn't seem to mind their dancing, Edward had never had so much fun in his short life, a decade old and still surprised at everything the Gracy's do, especially their youngest.  
Edward vowed he would never forget this night. 

 

The phone rang and Jim Evers almost didn't hear it, he got up from the table and almost wobbled.  
“Jim?” Sarah asked concern laced in her voice “I’m fine,” he waved her off, sitting for so long made his legs fall asleep he proceeded to the phone, seeing a Spiderman sticker across the recover, his lips twitched into a smile always remembering Michael’s sticker phase,  
He picked up the phone and put on a smile as if the client was in from of him.  
“Hello, this is Jim Evers from Evers and Evers real estate.”  
A croaky voice responded and Jim had to cover his ear to hear him.  
“Good evening, I am Ramsley and I am speaking on behalf of my master, for he wishes to sell his establishment, we were hoping you would come alone?” Jim leaned against the table rubbing a hand over his face.  
“Uh, I would love to, but my wife and I work as a team…”  
“The master only feels reassured by a friendly face your wife's however… he was unsure,”  
“Ah you’ve read our flier, well” Jim took a long breath trying his best to think, this had been a hectic week, he missed four barbecues and a few birthdays, he just barely made it for the anniversary.  
Not to mention the family had plans to go to the lake.  
Jim tapped his pen against the table top “Was there any reason Mr…um,”  
“Mr Gracey.”  
“Yes, just wondering, why does he want to sell?”  
The line was quiet then the man spoke,  
“I’m afraid the master no longer sees this place as a home, he believes there is too many bad memories here,”  
Great now Jim felt bad, he bit his lip and glanced at the dining room where Sarah was, they were both sorting through all the houses they’ve sold and other up and coming estates added to the list to clear their work router, could he afford to add another on the list?

“Okay, um, I’ll have to think about it, what was the address? I can probably make it.”  
Jim listened as Ramsley gave the address writing it down in a quick scratch of the paper.  
Jim paused. his pen halting halfway, Jim felt as if he couldn't breathe.  
“Wait, this is...are you saying that your employer wants to sell a mansion!?”  
“Indeed, sir.” Jim gulped, this was huge a multi millionaire gold mine.  
“I’ll talk to my partner, I’ll see you and Mr Gracey soon.”  
“Good bye Mr Evers.”  
As soon as the phone was placed back into the receiver Jim grabbed the paper and ran into the dining room.  
“Sarah!”  
She looked from her paper shocked to see Jim look completely excited, a difference to him falling asleep a few minutes ago.  
“You cannot believe who just called.”  
“…Carl? To tell him about any up and coming house offers, because we need a vacation?”  
By Sarah's face he knew she was joking, he pulled up and chair his face split into a grin “One of the most prestigious mansion is going on sale, Sarah this could be huge!”  
Sarah's lips pursed “But weren't we supposed to go to the lake? I mean the kids were excited…”  
“We’ll drive along the way,” Jim reassured taking her hand “It’ll be twenty minutes tops I promise in and out.”  
Sarah still looked unsure until Jim pouted his brown eyes looking completely pathetic.  
“Please, it’ll be your anniversary gift to me.” Sarah took a breath her face looking absolutely enraged.  
“Oh why I ought to- you-” Jim still had that pleading look and Sarah let out her frustration in one breath of air “Fine!”  
Jim perked like a puppy “Really,”  
“Twenty minutes tops!”  
Jim leaned close pecking her on the lips and placing his forehead against hers “I love you.”  
Sarah relaxed and leaned into the touch “I love you too.”  
Their moment was broken by screams Jim leaned back with a sigh “I’ll get the magazine,”  
He grabbed the vogue catalog and moved up the stairs and felt the collision as michael pounced unto him.  
“S-Spider- there's a spider!” He shrieked Jim had long since given up trying to make Michael no longer afraid of the six legged insect’s.  
“Alright come on,”

SPLAT!

Jim really needed a vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys halloween is coming up, after I post the last coltron stories I'll be more focused on this one, since some of you still want a continuation I'll get to it ;D

“Come on kids, let's move, move, move!”  
Jim instructed and saw Megan and Michael's faces look completely dull and lifeless, it was early in the morning so he’d understand their lack of enthusiasm.

  
The trunk was already packed from the night before, it was just the essentials and the paperwork to discuss with the Gracey house.  
Today was planned with many possibilities and the family bonding all  
Packed into one little detour, he could feel it.  
Jim glanced at the time and predicted how long it would take to drive there then to the lake, then added the time for paperwork, or ah spontainious chaos that might disrupt the schedule...they might make it to the lake by noon.

Jim decided to pack a few extra energy bars in his pocket.  
“You got everything?” He asked as everyone marched out the door single file with their bags.  
“Phones, toothbrush, extra clothes?” All he got was a zombie moan of a response.  
Sarah slipped through the door with her bag and buttoned up her cream coloured jacket, looking elegant as always and aiming her amused smile at his dopey looking face.  
“Do you have the papers?” Blinking out his stupeur and finding that fifteen years into this marriage and he was still in love with her.  
He nodded, recalling packing the papers into his briefcase that is currently under the driver's seat.  
“Yeah, everything's there,” he locked up the house and went through his list if he left anything behind or if he left a window open.  
“Jim! We’re going to be late!”  
“Y-yeah I’m coming Sarah.”

Jim clambered into the drivers seat and glanced to see if everyone had their seatbelts on, Jim started up the car, with a gurgling purr and they were off towards the Huanted Mansion.

The journey there was awkwardly occasionally inturupted by Jim making small talk trying to speak with Micheal and Megan, who were having none of it. Instead looking out the window or having their headphones in. Sometimes both.

Jim glanced at the rearview mirror then back to the road, his own worried gaze looking back at him and a small voice taunting him that what else could he expect from his children, he worked so much he barely saw them, and now when he had a chance he prioritised their holiday family adventure for a house?  
The obvious resentment in the car that was aimed at him from  
Before that he tried to ignore came back with a vengeance and he knew he deserved it.

“How long is this going to take?”  
Jim glanced back “It will only be 20 minutes tops, promise.”  
They were silent after that, Jim frowned, this was not going well…  
They took a left and saw the surroundings began to change. From fresh and healthy trees turned baren and the branches curled with ominous claws reaching towards the car,   
“Are we in the right place?” Sarah asked perplexed, sounding worried, even Jim was beggining to have doubts as he leaned forward a little the wheel halting anyother movements. The whole place looked desolate and run down, he had to wonder was anybody even living here?  
“Are we in a swamp?” Michael asked and Jim had to agree, the smog as well as the weed like plants did make him feel as if he drove into the twilight zone.

“We’ll uh, see if there's a call box or something,” honestly, this place was given him the creeps. The car slowed to a stop at the foot of the intricate grey gates.

Once he stepped out, his new pristine shoes stomped into Dog residue.  
Jim internally screamed but kept walking, Sarah saw from the corner of her eye, her mouth twisted into a half grimace half smile.

They stopped at the gate and saw it was locked.  
“Didn’t they know we were coming?” Sarah asked Jim looked contemplative.  
“Maybe I should climb over the gate and surprise them?”  
“You'd probably kill em, let's go.”  
Just as they turned around they heard the gates give an ominous creak.  
Jim was having a panic attack, his whole body clenched and the fear from  
before kicked up a few notches. He really wanted to leave.  
Less than 20 minutes tops!  
“Well that's more like it,” Jim said with false bravado opening his door and clambering back inside feeling calmer once he saw the kids bored expressions.  
Sarah only stared ahead unsure then slowly retreated back to the car.

Once they made it towards the front porch, nobody appeared at the door way to greet them, venturing away from the car for the final time.  
the family journeyed around towards the back to see if they could find anybody there. They were expecting to see some rich snobs on sunscreens and saying how they couldn't be bothered to move.  
Although this was far from sunbathing weather.

But there was no one in the back either, the whole garden had long grass that was never cut and marble like benches that were almost buried in the dirt and swooping trees that had collapsed against some sort of conservatory. You would think the place was abandoned or something.  
“Oh my god,” Jim looked sharply to see what made Megan sound so horrified.  
He gaped to see a graveyard the size of a football pitch constantly going for miles, sudden thoughts of the movie poltergeist entered his mind, he felt chills rolling up his spine.  
“Uh h-honey...they have dead people in the back yard.”  
Sarah undisturbed only hummed “Well some people have private pools or greenhouses.” She looked positively pleased by the fact, she seemed to see this as a Challenge, and when her eyes brightened like that her brilliant mind thinking of ways to spin this house from a crummy run down mansion with tombstones in the backyard, to a vibrant and most exquisite landmark that you must buy or lose out on the biggest deal of the century.  
But still…a graveyard…?

“You're going to sell this?”  
“We’ll uh say it has a wide open historical land marks-”  
“Oh we should make a list,” Sarah added her lips stretched into a dimpled smile.  
And Jim found himself beaming right back right until it started to rain. Typical.

Both Megan and Michael cried out while Jim and Sarah ran with them.  
“I got my new suit on!”  
Jim ushered the children underneath the door and knocked,  
Waiting for a few minutes Jim glanced around.  
“Check the size of these knockers?” They were huge,

The doors opened and the family stepped inside, it was just as cold inside as it was outside,   
“Mansions don't have central heating…” Megan said aloud wrapping her coat around her even closer.  
Then suddenly a flash of lighting and they turned to see a shadowed figure coming towards them, Jim had no idea why he stepped in front of his family he had that instinct that something was...wrong with this thing.  
Until it came closer he relaxed to see it was an old man, he still felt wary.  
“Jim Evers?” He asked his voice sounded graceful and elegant, Jim swallowed still a little creeped out by this dude.  
“I uh, yes that’s me, Jim Evers from Evers and Evers real estate.” The man glanced at his hand but didn’t extend his own his eyes flickered back to Jims.  
“My name is Ramsley, I’m here to escort you to the young master that wishes to sell the house.” Jim relaxed “Of that's- that’s wonderful, come on kids.”  
He failed to notice Ramsley glance at the other family members then turn to lead them further down the hall.  
“The Master has made preparations for dinner.” Jim instantly felt panic he even glanced at Sarah who matched his look “Wait we couldn't possibly stay we have plans…” She trailed off when the doors opened to a large open ballroom with a long lengthed table the light and candles made the room glow gold and the food was a huge feast.  
Jim gave her an exasperated look, how could they leave when they already had dinner prepared.  
He glanced down at his kids and winced “Just a quick bite and we’ll leave.” Megan only glared then stepped forward towards the table.  
Jim sighed and followed then frowned where the heck should he sit? The head of the table seemed prompeshious.  
Until Ramsley opened the chair and gestured for Jim to sit, “oh, uh don’t mind if I do.” Jim said and politely thanked Ramsley and saw he was attending to the others.  
“Hello mr and Mrs Evers.” A voice at the end of the table spoke, Jim almost dropped the glass he just picked up.  
There was a young handsome man sitting at the head of the table sitting casually and watching the Evers family settle down.   
His eyes watched Jims like a snake and he flushed at being caught out and spoke “Oh um Hi, I’m Jim Evers, and this is Sarah my wife,” The man’s eyes furrowed until he saw the kids “And this is Megan and Micheal.”  
That he perked out but Jim didn’t see that from this side of the table “Good evening children,” he greeted them and they flushed at being talked to.

“This house is magnificant, the tapestries and the interior design it pre-dates back to the 17th centuary, is that correct?” Sarah asked and Jim found himself smiling at her.  
Sarah was pretty passionate herself when it came to real estate.  
Hypocrite.  
Mr Grasley smiled politely “Of course you have a keen eye, Mrs Evers.”

The family quieted down once they had their food Jim glanced at Sarah after he took a bite from the chicken, it didn't taste right.  
Once finished Jim was about to ask My Grasley why he wanted to sell the house.  
Until Ransley cut in “The storm has flooded the river,”  
“Excuse me?” Jim glanced at the butler who stood away from the river “The storm has flooded the road there will be no leaving here tonight.”  
“What!?” Megan cried out in outrage then pinned her father with a glare. Jim looked at the others nervously “Um,”  
“You can all stay at the mansion I would hate for you all to have a terrible accident out there.”

And that's how Jim found himself being yelled at by Sarah. “We were supposed to be at the lake!”   
Jim grimaced “Well we’re here now and what are we supposed to do? Hike out in that?”  
“Your not listening this was supposed to be our family adventure. Jim, you have to know when enough is enough. Your prioritizing these houses instead of what you have here now.”  
Jim pressed his lips together “I’m doing the best I can, -”  
Something about expensive gifts   
Sarah face fell and Jim knew he said the wrong thing “No that's not what I-” she threw the watch onto her bed and stormed into the other room slamming the door shut behind her.  
“Sarah! Open up,” Jim banged on the door sounding dejected, “Sarah, I’m sorry honey...Sarah?”   
He doubted that she could hear him.   
He turned away from the door and yelped when he almost walked right into Ramsley.  
“Whoa- you scared me.”  
“That was not what I intended,” Jim held back from scowling, as if he seemed to think.  
“The master has a few things he would like to discuss with you.”  
Jim blinked then nodded alright, something to do.  
“Okay let's talk chicken.” Ramsley barely twitched an eye “Yes, Chicken…” he drawled then turned to lead Jim to his master, Jim glanced back around “Sarah, I’m just going to talk to Mr Gracey!”  
She did t respond.

After a while Sarah stood up and made her way to the dresser and stared at her reflection, she frowned when she saw the image looked...odd.  
She peered closer and saw that the mirror was see through she gasped to see a staircase behind the frame, looking around she then noticed that even though her dresser was dusty her candle was not.  
Curiousity getting the best of her she moved the candle and the mirror opened up.  
Peering inside she hummed “We’ve gotta add this to the list…” once she was inside fully the mirror must of had a timer as the archway closed up behind her.  
She cried out slamming at the mirror “Jim! Jim, Ramsley!” She was trapped.  
Turning around she decided to head up the staircase hoping that would lead her way out…  
She fell over into the chasm and ripped her skirt.

  
Jim looked up at the portrait “This house has a history.” He realised, a very dark one he should add it onto the list.  



End file.
